


被吃成一团的达米安酱还混杂着乔纳森的精液

by 74lingcc



Series: 吃吃吃 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Guro, M/M, R18g, Underage Sex, 猎奇, 血腥, 食人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （其实乔米有点少，蝙蝠一家互动比较多）（我是米受，有些写得比较暧昧，但只是因为达米安底部习惯，因此这篇不代表cp，可以看成是他因为是最小，所以被吃最多比较吃亏）在这里，互相进食是正常的，我乱写的设定，大家互相吃对方身上的肉，不要较真。因为觉得达米安，被小乔吃得成了一团血淋淋的肉，然后这样的肉块还夹有小乔射进去的精液，这样的达米安就很色（捂脸）他真的浑身都是！乔纳森的味道了！然后这篇文其实氛围挺一般，我只是把他们的互动加上了进食举动而已。请自行避雷





	被吃成一团的达米安酱还混杂着乔纳森的精液

（吃吃吃）

 

大家都不喜欢新来的达米安，他在来的第一天就把提姆吃了一半，他还没长大，无法吃完一个人。

后来在他到处去惹事，去抢夺家里三个兄弟身上的肉的时候，大家都不爽了。

所以他们联合起来吃了他

布鲁斯回来就发现达米安只被吃剩下一个头颅，格雷森是最有良心的一个大哥，他把达米安放回去他自己房间里了。

罗宾停职了半个月才把整个身体长回来，期间也有好事情，布鲁斯的右臂在一个案件里被咬得破破烂烂，他看着达米安只是长了一个小身体在那里艰难的爬着，就没忍住的把那个右臂全部切下，给达米安吃。

他的儿子看起来像个蚕宝宝。布鲁斯想。

有段时间达米安很喜欢把他的大腿肉或者内脏给迪克吃，因为格雷森还没完全熟悉蝙蝠侠这个角色，他被称赞口感很好，这让达米安有些高兴的。

提姆曾经收到达米安的小拇指过，他们偶尔会有摩擦。达米安不承认这是回礼。

而杰森跟达米安会在屋顶偶尔碰到，然后聊天，他可以用枪给大脑开个洞，让达米安吃他的脑浆，而他会去把罗宾的肚子咬个大洞，然后把头伸进去吃内脏。

达米安知道他比较好吃，因为他是家里最年轻的一个，但他也不会纵容这种行为。

乔纳森口感很，难咬，他第一次抓到他吃的时候，只能吃下一个小臂。

而超级小子的反扑则把他的左臂连同大半个上身扯下来咬掉了。

他们被蝙蝠侠强制训练营的时候，因为太冷，也曾经互相吃对方，他吃掉乔纳森的两个耳朵，而乔纳森则吃了他的整个背部的肉。这有点不公平，但氪星人真的不好咬。

他们也曾遇到可怕的冒险，乔纳森勉强可以跑回去，他把他的心脏吃到胃里，再吐出来，然后哭着说我们就该早点找大人过来的。

没有嘴巴的达米安因为反驳不了不太高兴，他也只是个心脏，不能做太多了。

超级小子其实差点把他吃光过的，那是他去超人家留宿的一次，达米安醒来才发现他被咬了半边脸，而大半个下身已经没有了，乔纳森还在他旁边抱着他呼呼大睡的在梦游说，达米安你真好吃。

达米安觉得迪克跟父亲的肉比较好吃，他只咬过格雷森的臀一口，作为交换，他那时候整个膀胱跟小鸟被吃没了，直肠在那里挂着很不舒服，所以他也顺势给迪克吃了。

而格雷森笑了笑，把他的腹肌给了达米安一些。

有一年的父亲节礼物，达米安把他的眼睛，以及一段脊椎骨，精心包装给了布鲁斯，而儿童节那天，达米安收到了布鲁斯的肝脏跟胆。

他其实有偷偷去吃布朗的胸部，虽然是成功了，但是他没了一整条右手。而且达米安不觉得多好吃。

而最不爽的一次是，他跟乔纳森做，对方把他颈肌吃光了，还把他的头皮扯下了一部分。

达米安被按着操不好反抗，他说你不能这样，我还有事情要做。

但乔纳森还是忍不住把他全吃光了，标准的先奸再吃，很不道德。

后面乔纳森被克拉克带着哭着去给布鲁斯赔罪，他去打开自己的胃，把嚼碎了只剩下一团的达米安掏出来，上面还混有乔纳森射进去的精液，只是达米安被吃成这样说不了话，他在知道乔纳森要打开胃的时候就在干着急，然后他就很无奈何的被超级小子双手捧着递给蝙蝠侠，然后发现好像不太对又急忙收回去的样子。

而布鲁斯看到达米安这样子立刻就明白了，那副暴怒的样子吓到了好多人。

乔纳森把达米安洗干净的时候手还是抖的，还好他咬得太碎，过几次水就好了。

达米安在恢复后表示，浑身都是你的精的味道糟糕透了，乔恩说我吃你的？

于是达米安被嗨了的乔恩吃没了整个生殖器不太高兴。


End file.
